


Alley Cats

by TipzyCat



Category: The Sight Series - David Clement-Davies, Warriors - Erin Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blood and Gore, Cats with powers, Character Death, F/F, Female x Female, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Inko is dead, Legends, M/M, Midoriya has a different quirk, Multi, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, The Sight AU, Warrior Cats Reference, male x male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TipzyCat/pseuds/TipzyCat
Summary: Izuku is a little kitten left behind by his owners. Bitten with what some would call a curse, other call it a blessing, he must now learn the tricks and survival of the streets. Fighting along side his new friends to keep their territory safe, Izuku has to grasp onto the power that has claimed his life. With stories of the past wielders of his quirk, he must decide which side he wishes to stay on, and what path he wants to follow.





	1. The Starting of the End

There were boxes just everywhere. Littered to the wall with the items his owners cherished. The adults of the house were in a hurry, rushing to get their belongings into a large, moving object. Frankly the kitten has never seen it before. He didn’t understand what was going on. The little girl though kept him occupied, a feathered toy dancing gracefully in front of his face. Reaching up with his tiny paws, he grabbed at it, pulling and tugging on it with a playful squeal. The girl was just as delightful as he was, giggling in joy as she moved it away from his reach, allowing him to chase after it. He was having the time of his life, trapping the toy in between his paws before kicking at it with his smaller hind paws. Sitting up, his eyes wandered towards the two adults, who seemed to be arguing again. The child noticed this as well, slowly picking him up and taking him to what was her room. The lavender walls and pink carpets were barren. Nothing was in the room anymore. Every aspect that belonged to his little girl was gone. Only he was left as she set him down, placing a few toys around here and there. She also made sure to leave his dish full with plenty of food, and the waterer with plenty of water. He simply did not understand, moving to hop towards a toy mouse and bat it around. She watched him, small tears forming in her eyes as the man of the house came in the room, grabbing her by the arm.

“Can’t we keep him papa?”  
“No, he is a devil strewn monster, just as his mother was.”

The door was shut. Leaving the tiny kitten alone. He wasn’t sure what they had meant. Though he understood what they had said. He always understood their strange words. The dad always calling him a monster. He doesn’t remember who his mother was. Could only remember her softly spoken words. Never once realizing the threat and warning behind her wisdom and kindness. Pouncing on the mouse, he glanced at the door, ears flicking slightly before he spun around, flinging the toy into the air with a delighted squeal. The dark soon engulfed the room. Eerie shadows dancing along deep purple walls. It didn’t make sense, why they haven’t came back. They’d normally be home by now, with his little girl rushing up to play with him, or offer him new treats that tasted all so yummy. His bed was no longer there either, just giving him plain carpet to lay down on. Giving a small sigh, he moved towards the corner, curling up. The stars outside sparkled, giving him something to watch till his eyes felt way too heavy for him to keep open for any longer. 

The morning rush outside had him blinking open stunning emerald eyes. The room was bright, the sun bearing down through the window. Stretching out he looked around, ears flattening against his head. The girl still wasn’t back, and there was no droning hum from the TV, or no smell of delicious food from the kitchen. Moving towards his dish, he squatted down, slowly taking a few bites. It was fishy, and crunchy, unlike the fresh, juicy taste of the normal things he was allowed to eat. He didn’t really like it. The feeling of it leaving his mouth rather dry. The water smelled off as well, a sour scent coming from it. He didn’t like it either, nor did he trust it. The smell even had his fur bristling slightly. Leaping onto the window sill was a breeze, staring outside with round eyes. People walked past the house, paying no mind to the tiny cat in the window. Their minds stayed corrupted to the devices in their hands. A near mindless drone walking down the street, paying no mind to each other either. They bore him in a way, his attention drifting to an alley a bit further away. It was spooky. The shadows lingering along the walls that he could see, and the slight movement from it every now and then. He knew a large nasty cat lived there. His dark tabby fur littered with scars, and his fire based quirk shining along the walls when he was home. He didn’t like the cat. No cat seemed to appreciate him. Only a few did, while others avoided his territory. Sadly, if he were to escape outside, he’d be dead in the center of the beast’s terf. Pawing at the window didn’t get it to budge. He wanted out. He knew that something was up with his family anyways. He knew that they should be home. In his home. Yet they were not. Nothing felt right anymore. It was hurting his mind to try and think about the things that he’s seen. 

He must have spaced out, eyes zeroing in on deep ruby eyes. Arching his back with a hiss didn’t phase the black and red speckled cat outside of the window. It only made it tilt its head in a curious manner, before it’s gaze drifted across the room. Torn ears flicked in a curious manner, the speckled cat turning around to grab the attention of a pale golden tabby that looked all to furious. Next thing the kitten knew, was that a slightly larger tabby was at the window, crimson eyes glaring down at him. It was fit and muscular. Both of these strange cats were. Though the black and speckled one seemed gentler as the two argued. Watching them, the kitten glanced towards the black one, moving away from the window as he pointed towards the corner. The loud noise, the flash, and the billowing smoke was unexpected. His eyes rolled back to shield themselves from debris and hot air. A loud cackle made his ears fold back, and his hackles rise a little in alarm. Was this one of those cat’s doings? It was a terrifying power!

“Oi, open your damn eyes fuzz face.”

The voice was gruff, rude and sarcastic. The breath was warm as well, right in his face. His eyes slowly blinked open, hackles and back rising even more at how close the pale tabby was. The tabby only sneered, fangs flashing slightly as he moved away, looking overly annoyed. Glancing towards the food, he huffed, angling his ears towards it. The kitten glanced at the bowl, frowning a little as the speckled cat crouched down to sniff at the water and food. 

“Ground Zero...I think they wanted to kill it.”  
“These humans wouldn’t kill the damned thing-”  
“No I’m serious, smell the water.”  
“Why should I?”  
“Just do it you stubborn lump of fur.”  
“Well...is the fucking food poisoned.”  
“I dunno...hope he didn’t eat any of it.”

He couldn’t believe his ears. These cats were talking as if his humans wanted to poison him. Though the water did smell...awful. They wouldn’t actually want to kill him! Right? He could feel his stomach churn at the thought. It wasn’t right. It was all wrong. Everything around him just felt so wrong now. The world seemed to spin around him. The air losing it’s gravity to keep his mind pieced together. These cats had came to save him right? Or did they only come for his food in water? Did they want him dead as well? Will they kill him now that they don’t think that the food is safe? He could feel his heart rate pick up in panic, the ache that it caused as his breath hitched and picked up in pace. He was wheezing, and dry heaving. Drool and foam bubbled at his lip, choking him, causing him to heave and cough. The two cats were staring at him in alarm. Arguing with each other on what they should do. They seemed to know that they were not on their own territory. They knew that they should leave soon. They were anxious. They’re just anxious. That’s all. Looking up, he took note of the black cat approaching him, calm kindness radiating in his ruby eyes.

“Why don’t you come with us?”  
“What, no! The fucking thing has rabies!”  
“He does not, he’s just scared.”  
“Scared my ass, it’s foaming like a mad cat.”  
“Yes, out of terror.”  
“It’s a bad idea, and you know it, Red Riot.”  
“You don’t scare me you know, so what do you say kitty? Wanna hitch along? We can get you better water than that.”

Better water? He couldn’t help but to slowly nod, squeaking as the cat scruffed him. Why were these cats so huge? They smelled to be around the same age as he was. Yet this Red Riot cat seemed to carry him with ease. So the tabby could probably do the exact same. Though said tabby looked utterly furious. Down to the point he swore he could see the steam billowing from it’s mouth. The two cats took him down the street. Far down the street. He did not know this area of the city. Nor could he see his home anymore. The streets were littered with tents. Eager people trying to sell home made objects, or foods, such as meats and fruits. It was bizarre with how chaotic the area seemed to be. With how the two cats seemed to keep in flow with the busy bustle of the human life. None of the humans paid mind to the cats, keeping to themselves as they bought goods using various coins. The cats paid no mind to them either, though the kitten watched everything pass by with watchful, curious eyes. His panic had died down, though his mouth remained as dry as ever. The two head towards a little run down building. The building being hidden behind a bunch of tents. A scrawny old man offered the tabby a piece of meat, to which the cat greedily snatched away with a snicker. They head into the building, and the kitten is absolutely blown away by the sudden beauty inside. Plant life took over, growing from pots into large bustles of ferns and flowers. He could hear rushing water in the distance. A small trickle that made him squirm with a small meow. Being set down was the biggest blessing in his tiny life that he has ever been granted. His tiny legs carrying him towards the noise. He didn’t care about the chuckle, or the annoyed huff, for once he found the source, he was filled with bliss. The human made waterfall and pond was just as stunning as the rest of the place. Koi fish swimming around in graceful circles, entrancing the kitten as he drank. He never knew that two strange she-cats were watching him with wide eyes.

“Kiri..can you explain why there’s a munchkin kitten at the pond?” A small, brown cat piped up, her amber eyes watchful of the kitten.  
“Those humans of 5th Avenue West finally left him, Katsuki and I decided to bring him here since his water smelled like it had poison in it.”  
“They left another poor soul to fend for itself?” Came a new voice, a black and white manx with darker green eyes meowed, her head tilting to the side, “It was the humans that owned miss Inko right?”  
“I...think so.”  
“No sign of her?”  
“No…” Kirishima sighed, his ears lowering, glancing at his companion who was munching on the meat. Their eyes locked, and the question filled the air with a hollow feeling to it.  
“Kit, what’s your name?” He turned towards him, catching his attention. A name? He’s never thought of it before. Glancing at his collar, he pawed at the golden bell on it, letting it ring into the air. He recalled his girl calling him Zuzu, or the lady calling him Izuku. Though the man just straight up yelled monster every time he saw him.

“I-I think my name is...Izuku.”


	2. Testing of the Storms

Clouds darkened the sky over their heads, paws splashing in dirty puddles as they headed down the filthy roads. Uraraka and Tsuyu had blessed Izuku on his unbringers in being an alley cat. Yet Katsuki couldn’t bring himself to do it. He had his doubts on the kit even surviving the wild streets. Glancing over his shoulder, he took note of the kit trailing behind. Kirishima noticed as well, slowing down a little to brush against the nervous ball of wet fur. Hushed voices droned in the air, whispering in the cat’s ears, quiet, and soft. The gentle splash of water droplets drowning them out, filling each alley with the songs of rain. The rain was little, small pellets of water dropping onto their heads and backs, rolling off their fur as they walked the sodden mud. Izuku enjoyed it’s feel, the touch and melodic sound. The puddles would rise to his belly, little legs splashing through the mud with glee. The other two seemed to just want to get out of the rain however. Their tails were low and twitching, ears flicking water from them, and a weary stance controlled their stiff limbs. Their eyes watched the humans empty the streets into run down buildings, leaving their goods in the open. Moving to catch up with Katsuki, Kirishima whispered to him, the two mumbling about something that Izuku could not hear. He didn’t pay any mind to it though. Instead, he played in the puddles, pouncing and jumping into them with little mrrows of laughter. He didn’t realize that Katsuki had stopped in front of him, hissing as he bumped into the golden tabby. Deep red eyes glared into his own very soul. Ripping him apart from the seams in a judging manner. The other wasn’t happy, yet he was never happy it seemed. Always ready to bite down with harsh words.

“Watch where you’re fucking going, and quit playing around,” the words were sharp. It made Izuku shrink away with a small frown. He was as serious as serious could get, hissing demands at Kirishima who scowled at him a little. They bickered with each other, arguing about food, and who would get it. He didn’t understand why they’d have to go and get food, they should have food at their homes...right?

“Don’t you guys have food at home? Doesn’t your humans feed you?” He blurts out, catching both cats off guard. He could tell that his question enraged Katsuki, the tabby rounding on him with a furious sneer. Kirishima moved to step in his way to block him from the kitten, but a single small explosion from the cat’s paws had him backing down.

“You think this is all a joke, don’t you? Didn’t your humans poisoning you get it through your thick skull? Or are you that damned stupid?”  
“Katsuki don’t…”  
“Shut it shitty fur! Look kit- no, you’re Deku now, cats around here, they don’t have humans who feed them useless bits of rubbish, we fight for our food, or we starve. There is no being pet and handled, or having food given to you in pretty little bowls. Either toughen up, or go and rot in an empty garbage can.”

His words stung. They drove a nail through Izuku’ chest, leaving bile rising in his throat. How could a cat be so cruel. Did his humans hurt him to cause him to behave so badly? Having to fight for food, it just didn’t sound right. It didn’t sound fair. Did they die out here as well? Was he serious about starving? His mind swirled in an endless spiral, circling in and out of control. Thoughts caught up in each other, struggling to cling to one thing at a time. He could feel himself lose grip on what was in front of him, voices fading out as his thoughts grew louder, drowning him in a negative tidal wave. He couldn’t tell where he was anymore, eyes shut tight to hold back his rising panic. He couldn’t feel Kirishima nudging him, or his hot breath against his cheek.

“Dude, you drove him into another panic attack.”  
“Like I give a dying rat’s ass.”  
“Will you just stop...This is Inko’s kit, why don’t you care about his safety?”  
“Because it was Inko we were looking for! Not this thing!”  
“Rei already told us...she’s gone Katsuki.”  
“That’s bullshit! She can’t be gone!”  
“She is...and she left him in our care.”

Kirishima couldn’t have been more annoyed with his mate, watching him huff and turn around. Inko was killed because of her quirk. The Sight was something every species seemed to fear. The humans often using it as a line of vile folk lore, spreading lies about it’s wonders and beauties. It’s thanks to the Sight that the animals can understand human knowledge. Their writings were of ease to read if taught correctly. Frankly Kirishima didn’t know this knowledge, yet Katsuki and someone else he knew did due to their mother. Sadly Katsuki’s real mother was killed by dogs when he was a very young kit. His ears flicked a little, eyes watching Katsuki crawl onto a few wooden crates, his gaze flicking towards Izuku with an accusing gleam.

“Hey, Deku, look at me, I got a test for you,” He grins. There was a look in his eyes. Something that sent shivers down Kirishima’s spine. Worry gripped his gut as Izuku looked up at him. Green eyes locked with red, a snarl ripping itself out of Katsuki’s throat.

“If you wanna survive in this place than you gotta prove to us that you got what it takes. We get hurt, we get sick, we strave, and go thirsty. Cats die out here. If you ain’t ready to face these facts, than go elsewhere, cause my group don’t need another useless mouth to feed.”  
“S-so...what do I do?”  
“Stay out here, alone in the rain. It’s only going to get harder since I can sense lightning on the air, so if you can survive a full blown storm, than you can stay.”  
“That’s all?”  
“Hope you drown~”

Izuku was shocked by the harshness behind his words, eyes round as he watched Katsuki leap up onto the roof tops, Kirishima following him with a worried, “Be safe.” Frankly, he didn’t know how to ‘be safe’. He didn’t know how to survive the streets. Katsuki must have known this, maybe the tabby really did want him dead, for he didn’t notice the tabby looking back at him with a slightly worried, yet pointed look. Instead, Izuku stood there, thinking as hard as he could. Finally coming up with a plan, his paws started to carry him down the road. The rain was starting to come down hard. No longer a soft drizzle, but large, stinging bullets that shot down from the heavens. The kitten was soaked and shivering, and the sudden flash startled him. Light blinding his eyes, causing them to shut tightly. The sudden loud noise over head didn’t help either. The rumble clashing in his skull, deafening him as he pelted off with a squeak. He didn’t know where he was going, the flashes and rain keeping him blind. The noises and deep, loud rumbles making it hard for him to hear. He felt like he was running in circles, skidding to a halt after a while. His eyes hurt, struggling to see through the constant flash of lightning, but he could swear that he could see a large white cat. It was sitting in a market, watching him with dual colored eyes. The cat sat up a little, turning it’s back to him, his tail swishing lightly in the air, graceful steps guiding the beautiful creature off of the crates. Izuku watched it, noting it look back at him, flicking an ear before it turned down an alleyway behind the market. His paws carried him after the strange cat, sniffing at where it once was. The scent was soft, frosty, yet had a smokey smell as well. It filled Izuku with slight warmth, and a peaked interest as he moved down the alley that it vanished into. It was dark, and the rain filled small holes with water, though the water in itself was grimey. He took note of a few cracked vases and ceramic pots with lids, tilting his head at the odd painting that detailed them. The alley didn’t go far back, a wall stacked with wooden boxes stuffed into the corner caught his attention. The white cat had vanished, but violet eyes looked at him with a tired expression. A purple tinted gray tabby sat up, arching his back a little with a yawn. His long fur soaking to his sides as he approached him with a curious hum.

“You’re not...that pretty white cat.”  
“You’re not who I was expecting, house cat,” He replied. His voice was calm, yet tired and slightly strained. His eyes seemed to study him, looking him over slightly in deep thought. Izuku couldn’t say that he wasn’t unnerved by the stranger, but he was also rather curious of him as well. The alley darkened the flash of the lightning, but the thunder still droned on, spooking Izuku when it boomed to loudly. Yet the stranger seemed unphased, and amused by how jumpy the kit was.

“What’s your name, stranger?”  
“Uh...Izu-”  
“Good, Izuku, now tell me, who brought you out here, and what are you doing here to be exact.”

Izuku was stunned, at a loss with the sudden numbness of his body and mind. He could still think, but only about the demand that the strange cat gave him. His words formed by force, rambling on about how his humans had left him, packing things into boxes, and placing them into a weird moving object. He explained about the strange dry food, and the foul smelling water they left him, and how Katsuki, or Ka-Chan as he put it, blew a hole through the wall, saving him with Kirishima, or Red Riot. The stranger listened to it all, his calm look turning into a slight scowl.

“Bump into the wall,” He meowed, allowing him to break free of his hold, his tail curling around his paws, “You were abandoned and you still...want to go back?”  
“My girl wouldn’t just leave me...she always comes home with treats and toys! Though I don’t know why my water was poisoned.”  
“Those humans...wanted to kill you, they’re not coming home to feed and play with you, they took what they wanted and left town, leaving you to be poisoned and die alone.”  
“Th-they’d come back for me! I’m one of their favorites...I was my girls baby.”  
“No, they won’t Izuku...if they were rich enough to buy a house, and a moving vehicle, than they probably left this place due to the poor.”  
“The poor?”  
“Yes, the people who run the market, they don’t have homes, all they have is products to sell by the human government. However, the money doesn’t go to them, in fact, they get very little for the hard labor they are forced into, so they rely on theft. Stealing from the rich, and occasionally murdering them so that they themselves can survive. If your family was rich, they probably moved to a safer area so that they can raise your girl without the threat of her being killed for money.”  
“Why...do the humans treat the other humans so badly?”  
“As a cat, I will never know...no one actually knows, not even the humans themselves, though Inko knew, she knew a lot of things. She was wise due to the Sight.”  
“The...Sight?” Izuku’s mouth felt dry as he whispered the word. He felt light headed all of the sudden, swaying on his paws. He could faintly hear his mother’s soft voice, whispering softly about the quirk, but he was unable to make out the words. He could feel a warm body press against him, leading him into a dry, soft area. Slumping over, he flopped down, panting softly. The other cat moved to pull at a few fabrics, dipping them into vases full of water before dropping them in front of Izuku, urging him to lap at them. The water was funny tasting, but it refreshed Izuku’s dried mouth as he licked and bit at the soaked fabrics eagerly. He could feel the cat kneading his sides gently, forcing his body into relaxation with the gentle paws. He didn’t know what had happened, why he suddenly felt ready to pass out. The Sight, he knew those words. The quirk. The legend in itself, he’s heard stories of it, and how powerful it is. The only power that rivaled the legendary All Meow (All Might).

“Hey...what’s your name?”  
“Shinsou, why?”  
“Can you tell me...more about the Sight?”  
“Uh...well, many creatures have had it...wolves, birds, cats. It’s a strange quirk that started way in the medieval times, when Vladeran was a Lord. Wolves had taught us all that humans were mere animals as well, before the Sight had died down. When it came back, it was in the form of another wolf who linked itself to a human, teaching the human of the life of nature. The human took this knowledge and turned it into fairy tales. Decades passed before it came back, into us cats, humans have read of it as legends, but when cats showed signs of it, they took them into labs and did awful things to the cats. When the cats vanished...they’re never seen or heard of again. We fear that that’s what had happened to Inko.”  
“What...was Inko able to do?”  
“She was like a fortune teller, she could see the past and future through the water...along with understanding other animals and what they said, including being able to speak to them in their tongue, we don’t know what else she could do, for not much is really known of the Sight. Despite human research on it...very little is known.”

Izuku blinked, looking down. The man had taken his mother away from him when he was very, very little. He was finally learning how to understand her words. When he took her, he never saw her again. His chest ached with the memory, a small sigh leaving him before he frowned. He could understand what his humans said. Though he couldn’t speak with them directly, he always knew when they were talking to them. He could also understand the birds outside that mocked him, along with the rats and mice that thanked him when he offered them food in return for friendship. Glancing at Shinsou, he took note of him eyeing him in wonder.

“You look like her.”  
“I...uh, yeah...I can’t remember my mom’s name, but I-I do remember, I can understand...other animals, humans, birds...mice-”  
“You can?”  
“Y-yeah...the human man took her from me when I was very little, I never saw her again. I was just finally learning how to understand her words...she was so wise, and her words were soft...but for some odd reason, they held a dark meaning to them.”  
“Dark meaning…?” He hummed, glancing out at the rain in thought before yawning, “Explain more in the morning, for now, we sleep, cats need sleep out here if they are to live with the rules of the street.”  
“Rules...of the street?”  
“Sleep.”  
“Ok,” Izuku sighed, glancing out into the storm, watching the rain hammer down with no mercy. He didn’t feel sleepy, but his eyes fell shut, drowning him out into a deep blackness. His dreams were subtle, but they did not leave him alone, filling his head with whispers and cries of pain, pleading to be killed, though one voice shouted louder than the rest. Calling his name. Soft, gentle. Bleeding, blood, blood pooling around him, drowning him. The metallic taste filling his mouth, his nose, blinding him with crimson red and deafening him in screaming voices. The voice flicked into one voice, soft, but growing louder, crashing down onto him as loud as thunder. Screaming his name over and over as he sunk deeper into blood, flailing and trying to swim, opening his mouth to try and breath, only to choke and gag as it rushed down his throat, the voice growing only louder.

The voice…

His mother.


	3. Meeting with a Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shoto comes in to meet out little hero.
> 
> ~See notes at the end~

It took a long while for Izuku to actually wake up, his ears flicking as the drone of the city settled in on his sleepy brain. Blinking open his eyes, the sudden brightness caused him to squint. Puddles glistened, glittering with untold stories buried in the water. Slowly moving to sit up, Izuku took note that Shinou wasn’t in the alley, though he found a small scrap of paper with slightly sloppy writing on it. Staring at it, the lettering seemed to slowly take form of words in his mind, ‘stay put in the alley, I will be back at sun mid high.’ Glancing up at the sky, his eyes flicked closed. He was never taught how to read the sun for time. Yet if he had to stay, than that is what he would do. Glancing towards the vase that held his attention the night before, he moved to study it. It was a pretty floral decorated vase, a strange ancient feeling holding it at the cat drawing that moved along it with the odd plant like life. The vase had a pungent flowery smell, driving him to see what was in it. Nudging the lid off, he sniffed at the dried herbs inside, scooting back to sneeze. Eyesight flicking upwards , he felt the fur rise along his spine in alarm. Along the crumbling walls of the building was a painting of sorts. Many animals, canines, birds, and a few cats decorated it. Each animal held a different emotion towards its presence. Knowledge, freedom, war, hatred, peace, rage, forgiveness. Though only one really caught his attention. A soft face of a cat that stared down at him from the strange painting. Faded green eyes that held no real meaning of life. Yet they seemed to stare at him with a familiar feeling of love. It was something that his mind couldn’t exactly hold. It was a face that he felt that he should know about, but for some odd reason...he couldn’t grasp the memories.

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?” The sudden voice meowing right in his ear startled him. Flipping onto his side, his green eyes locked onto Shinsou. The purple tinted gray tabby looked different in the daylight. His tabby markings dancing in soft gray fur. He had weird paintings along his face. A clawed moon with a star in the middle painted neatly between tired lavender eyes. The young fortune telling cat was honestly rather pretty. Looking down at his paws after a bit so that he wasn’t caught staring at him. Shinsou noticed, but didn’t mind, his tired eyes studying the paintings in thought, “I should go over them again, but I need to stock up on supplies.”

“You painted this!?” It shouldn’t have come as a shock to Izuku. Yet hearing that a cat painted something this detailed, all by itself. Well he had his reasons for being utterly amazed. Shinsou only offered him a amused smile, the larger cat moving towards a few broken pots that held odd colors in them. Slowly dipping his tail into a light green color, he turned towards a small blank area on the opposite wall. The grace he held in his tail was elegant, slowly smearing the green along the bricks before swiping around to add details into the odd plant like design. Using a puddle to clean the green from his tail, he dipping his paw into a dark brownish black, nudging another vase in front of himself before cleaning his paw and scooping up the green, mixing the two colors to add shading to his painting. Izuku was captivated by it. He’s never seen anyone paint before. So he adored the patience that Shinsou had in him to create something so pretty.

“You know, if you want me to, I can teach you,” His voice was soft. It held such a gentle touch that Izuku couldn’t help but to purr. Slowly moving to sit beside the larger tom, he watched him dip his tail in the paint, sliding it along the wall to add detailed shading, bringing the plants to life. It was such a delicate touch, moving to dip his own paw in the odd smelling paint, he relished the feel of it. It was cold, and kind of slimy, the kitten slowly moving to his own spot to drag his paws along the wall, smearing it all over. His was a small giggling mess as the paint splattered into his fur when he slapped it against the smooth surface. His painting wasn’t much of a masterpiece compared to Shinsou’s work of art, rather just smeared paw prints of the same shade of green. Though the amount of joy that it brought the kitten was a masterpiece in Shinsou’s eyes as he watched the smaller kitten squeal in pure delight. The two didn’t take notice of the world passing by, and it even seemed that Izuku had forgotten that two cats might be looking for him. Even if he did, he doesn’t know if he cared anymore. Shinsou was an amazing cat, and very fun to be around. He never realized the large white tom watching them. The same tom from the previous night. A single amber, and a single blue eye watched Izuku rather intently. The way the kitten was amazed him. He was an utter ball of pure joy. There wasn’t a single care about the world in the way that Izuku held himself up with. It was so odd compared to the rough, uneasy faces of the cats he’s known all his life. Perhaps the kitten really was meant to be a simple house cat. Taking note that Shinsou already knew he was there, he strode down into the fortune teller’s alley, tail swaying as violet eyes watched him. 

“You’re as early as ever,” He commented as the cat slowly made his way towards him. Izuku finally took notice of him, green eyes nearly bulging out of his head. Their eyes locked, the white cat’s ear flicking as he looked away. He knew that the kitten meant no harm. However where he grew up, locking eyes with any cat was a sign of threat. 

“Endeavor is in the area, I thought that the cats of your father’s territory should know,” He meowed, looking towards Shinsou whose eyes narrowed. Talk of the dangerous cat was never pleasant. The power his name held brought fear and wonder to each cat’s minds. Though for the white cat, Endeavor’s name brought sheer terror to his very core. Shinsou knew of his worries, slowly resting his tail on the other’s shoulders.

“Are the other two coming to receive Izuku?”

“I’m not...sure.”

“Have you seen them?”

“I warned Kirishima about the trespassing.”

The look on the white cat’s face was enough to worry Shinsou, his gaze traveling towards Izuku who was painting the walls again. He had forgotten to continue in his questionings, having been enjoying the kitten’s presence. He was far too kind to be plagued with something so vile and evil. It wasn’t the possibility of the quirk he may possess. It was the cat that hated it with a passion that had driven him into violent insanity. Endeavor was a battle cry. He rose into the lead of a neighboring tribe of alley cats. Scolding and raising the cats into battle to take over any other cat that did not bow to his lies. The white cat next to him may be related to that cat, but he is nothing like him. 

“Is Izuku ready though?” He turned to Shinsou, eyes flickering with worry. Shinsou could understand how he felt, his own fur rising a little as he glanced at the kit who was eyeballing them now.

“Am I ready for what?” His meow was soft, but filled with anxiety that both cats could feel, “and who are you? Why did you help me last night?”  
“I- I’m Shoto...son of Endeavor, the cat who more than likely already wants you dea-”  
“Why does he want me dead!?” The squeak caused Shoto to flinch, his ears folding back a little as he sighed. Looking into his eyes caused him to fall quiet. The air flicked with heat, then froze with a chill, both of which was caused by Shoto’s unique quirk.

“My mother was your mother’s close friend. Some would have said that they were a mated pair. She was there for your mother when she was pregnant with you, told her how to lay low and stay safe so that my father didn’t catch wind of her and you. Your mother had a quirk that not many have possessed, yet its a quirk that set the records of history, and taught us animals that man is just like us. Because of her quirk, my dad wanted her dead. He hates the quirk with a passion that has driven him completely mad. Now you might have this quirk, if he finds you, he will kill you.”

The explanation stunned Izuku into a cold silence. His eyes were blown wide. This cat’s mother knew who he was. Knew who his mother was. He could finally, possibly, get some answers. Yet this cat’s father also wanted him dead due to this weird quirk that every cat has been talking about. Closing his eyes, he took a sharp inhale, jumping as Shinsou moved to press against his side. 

“Just because Shoto is of the Todoroki lineage, doesn’t mean that you shouldn’t trust him. You need to follow him now, he will take you to my father. Once you meet him, tell him all that you told me. Shoto, warn him of Endeavor’s trespassing, and make sure that your mother is safe.”

“It’s kind of odd, I should be the one commanding you, not the other way around, however I do see the fairness in your demands, fortune teller.”

“Don’t act so formal there, Todoroki, I have always had a tight rope on who is in charge around my home,” Shinsou couldn’t help the faint purr in his voice, gently butting heads with Shoto before nudging Izuku towards the large white feline, “I will let Kacchan know where you headed off to, but for now, listen to Shoto, he will keep you safe.”

“But I wanna stay with you,” he complained, green eyes round, whining as Shoto picked him up by his scruff. Shinsou smiled, tail swaying as he licked the tip of his ear.

“You’ll see me again in the future, don’t you worry, now go, I don’t want you two being caught,” He nods, watching Shoto turn to rush off. Izuku wasn’t used to being carried by another cat, whimpering at the tug in his scruff, and the way his smaller body swayed. It hurt, and he wanted to curl up. He wanted this to be a dream, yet he knew it wasn’t. Shinsou, Shoto, Red Riot, and Kacchan, they were all real cats. This was all real. They may say that they’ll keep him safe. Yet watching Shinsou fade into the distance, he didn’t feel very safe at all. His mind struggled to comprehend the noise of the human markets, mewling as Shoto cut between legs, nearly being stepped on a few times, only to swiftly dodge out of the way. He was skilled in moving with the nature of man, dual colored eyes watchful of where he was, and what was going on around him. He could see the strength and muscle under the thick white fur. The faint scars from battles with other animals. He could smell the frosty scent, and the faint ash that came from him. His warm breath tickled his ears, slow and heavy. The cat was handsome. Yet his eyes held a somber look. Near emotionless unless one looked hard enough. He could see the fear, anger, distress, and hurt in them. The stress that the young cat has had to have gone through. The anguish he’s been put through. It was all in his eyes. Izuku slowly twisted himself around, licking at Shoto’s shoulder, startling the other as he set him down.

“I’m not hurting you am I?”

“No...you just seem so...sad,” He meowed softly, looking up at the young Todoroki. The conflict in his eyes startled Izuku. Shoto turned away from him, ears flattening against his head before he nudged him towards a small, enclosed box. He could feel him press up against him, seeming to be struggling with a war in his head.

“You don’t need to know what my history holds, right now, we need to focus on getting you to Aizawa, and keeping you out of...his reach,” His voice was harsh. Bitter and scolding. Izuku shrunk away, hissing when Shoto tried to pick him back up. The hiss only seemed to agitate him further. Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned what he picked up from him, for the cat turned his back on him and strode out onto the streets with a growl.

“You had better be able to keep up since you don’t want to be carried.”

Izuku thought it was a bit rude. His ears lowering slightly as he scampers after the larger cat. The lithe movements from him were stunning to watch. His muscles flexing under swaying fur. Bi-colored eyes would check on him every now and then, making sure that Izuku was still there. The littler kit did struggle, huffing softly as his paws tripped him up. Shoto glanced at him, looking around with a sigh, picking him up and carrying him down a small passage, dropping him into a box.

“We’ll rest here for now, there’s still a ways we must travel.”

“You’re not...angry anymore?” Izuku seemed a little shocked, Shoto giving him a fixed look before he shook his head, laying down in his own box.

“I was frustrated...that is all,” He meowed, voice rather void of emotion. Izuku tilts his head slightly, meowing softly in concern. He still seemed sad, and he wanted to help. Slowly leaning out of his box, he leaned over, licking his shoulder. The other cat’s eyes widen a little, glancing at him in confusion.

“I...want to help, I want to see you happy,” The determination in Izuku’s voice lit a fire in his heart. A fire that he must cling to in order to drive him forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will start taking a long while to finish. I'm not using my own laptop as it got destroyed, along with my mental health not being so well.


End file.
